


The Line of Durin continues

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Bearded Dwarf Women, Coronation, Courtship, Erebor Reclaimed, F/M, Female Character of Color, Marriage, Matchmaking, Romance, Royalty, Siblings, Survival, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: With Thorin and both his nephews surviving, the younger generation have a new task; finding suitable brides for marriage





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration image for this story was done by the kind owner of https://silverwork4furs.tumblr.com/

“Uncle Thorin! Uncle Thorin!” 

Where was their king and uncle? He had to be somewhere, now when Fíli and Kíli had managed to get rid of all the other orcs who had tried to block their way. 

“Are he mad?!” Kíli cried out in disbelief at seeing their maternal uncle out there on the ice, trying to avoid being hit by the flail Azog threw at him. And what was worse, the force of the flail was enough to start creating cracks in the ice. If the King of Durin's Folk slipped or broke though a weak spot of the ice, the freezing cold water temperature would limit his ability to defend himself, as the first instinct would be to stay at the surface for air. 

“Uncle!” 

They had to help Thorin before things turned badly for him. Looking around frantically for anything that could help, Kíli spotted a bow and arrows. They were orc crafted, but it would be a sweet irony if Azog died thanks to something his own race used as weapons. 

“Please help us once again beyond the grave, Adad, as your throwing daggers have done so many times already,” Fíli prayed for himself, holding up the three remaining ones of the daggers he always carried on his body. 

With Azog distracted by the sight of the eagles, Kíli shot the arrow and hit the large orc in the shoulder. Then the first one of the throwing daggers from Fíli followed in the back. 

“Bless Orvar and the sons he gave you, Dís!” Thorin muttered under his breath, quickly picking up and tossing Azog's flail-head back to the orc into his arms and then calmly taking a step back. Before Azog could get what had just happened, his whole weight was tipped into the frozen lake without Thorin standing in the other end to balance the shattered ice.

“Uncle!” 

The brothers had now managed to come down. Seeing them rushing over the ice, Thorin knew that Azog would be at a disadvantage against them all three at once, especially now as he had sunk into the freezing water. 

“Be ready,” was all he commanded to his nephews as he knelt down to pick up Orcrist from the ice where he had dropped the sword. 

Then, in the next moment, the King of Durin's Folk felt something sharp enter his left foot from below, though the ice, and he howled in pain as Azog tried to break through the ice where he had stabbed with the double-blade in his severed arm. But Fíli and Kíli used their Dwarven swords to strike straight down where Azog had been too slow to get deeper down. The older Dwarven prince managed to get a killing hit in the orc's neck and his brother had the luck of a strike going straight into the forehead.

Thorin really wanted to remain conscious to witness this moment of glory for his nephews so that he could tell his sister in person about their deeds later. However the new wound in his foot alongside other injuries he had gotten here on Ravenhill before his battle with Azog took his remaining strength. His world turned black. 

“Uncle Thorin!”

  


When Thorin awoke next time, he slowly came to the realization that it was the roof of a tent he looked at. 

“Ah good, we will not have you into the Halls of our Forefathers yet.”

It was Balin who had spoken, and from what Thorin could see of him, his old friend had not suffered any major injuries.

“....my nephews? Bilbo?” 

“All three of them are fine. Thought I would worry a bit about myself if I were you. The wound in your foot was clearly intended to at least cripple you if you somehow survived from the blood loss you suffered. That would have killed you had you not gotten medicinal attention right away. The nerve system in the foot is…” Balin searched or a good word, “_ damaged, _ you will likely suffer a limp for the rest of your life as a result of this.”

Thorin blew out the breath he had been holding. For a few short moments, he had feared the worst, that Óin and the healers Dain had brought along with his army, must have needed to amputate half of his foot to ensure his survival. 

“A small price to reclaim Erebor as the rightful home for my people. And to see my nephews be the ones to give Azog the killing blow. For he _ is _ dead for real this time, right?”

Balin nodded. Good, that meant that Thorin could think of what to do next. A true apology was needed to be given to Bilbo for almost throwing him over the the wall. Also, something else needed to be done after that. 

“It is high time that the younger generation takes their rightful place.”

Thorin had been King of Durin's Folk for 91 years, having been 104 years old when he took the role of leading his people, but he felt far older. A lifetime of struggling for survival and wars against the orcs had taken their toll on him. It was better for him to abdicate now, when his greatest wish of reclaiming his birth home had came true, than in a few decades when he was starting to enter his final state of life. 

It was time to show that Fíli was more than just his heir, it was time to pass over the kingship to his oldest nephew and pray to Mahal that he would lead Erebor and Durin's Folk into a new era. 

“At least Dís will have some fun when looking for future wives for the boys once she arrives here. They both need to marry a suitable lady who they can imagine spending the rest of their lives with and ensure that the Line of Durin will continue in their own children one day…” 

Yes, that was the wisest thing to do. 


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís starts planning to help her sons in the search for brides, or at least finding good choices

“They are alive! They are alive!” 

Dís was overjoyed when she got the letter telling her of that both her sons and her brother had survived the Battle of the Five Armies, as Balin had worded it. Because of the lack of regular letters, often with several weeks between each letter, she had greatly feared that the Quest to reclaim Erebor would take all three of them from her, dying in some horrible manner which was bound to leave her as the last descendant of the direct Line of Durin, as Dáin was from a side line. And it was not just as a mother she had been worried, she had feared to lose her only sibling who was still alive. 

“Al right...the joy of success over that they are alive and all the incoming work with moving back to Erebor aside, I know that my sweet boys are going to need my help in something very important: _ Finding a bride each to carry their own heirs! _” 

As one of the rarely-born dwarrowdams herself, Dís had her own social network with her fellow ladies among the dwarves, even those who were much younger than herself. Being a royal princess had never been a legitimate excuse to act snobbish against those of lower social birth, and after spending nearly her whole life in exile from Erebor, Dís was used to hardship. 

“Perhaps it is time to ask one of the other dwarven clans to send over a couple of daughters as guests of the new royal court, if there are any second born girls in some family there in the Orocarni.” 

Her beloved Orvar had been from a trader's family here in the Blue Mountains, and while not among the most rich families in the area, he had been able to give her a very small taste of the wealth Erebor could have offered to its people before the dragon came. But the greatest treasures in their marriage was the two sons Orvar had given her and making her a mother, one of the most important roles for the dwarven race as offspring meant survival to the next generation. Taking up a parchment and a quill, Dís began to write: 

** _My dear brother Thorin_ **

** _As much as it pleases me to hear of the survival of all three of you, and the wisdom to let my oldest take up a new role in his life since Balin mentioned that you do not feel to be in the best of strength anymore for various reasons, I have a little request for you:_ **

** _Do not tell my sweet boys that I am going to start looking for suitable brides for them both. Now, do not mention your own reasons to remain unwed, I have heard them a lot of times over our lives and please remember that I was the one to do that duty by marrying and give you a set of sister-sons as heirs. _ **

** _The Line of Durin needs to continue to future generations, and that is a deed best done by marriage. If the Green Lady-wife of our Maker is merciful, I will hopefully have grandchildren before my oldest reaches his 100th summer of life since birth. _ **

** _With the greatest of love to you and my boys_ **

** _Your little sister Dís_ **

Yes, that was a good start, to at least give Thorin a warning about what she planned, but not allowing her sons to know. Dís knew that the Line of Durin would need two young brides of different social status. Strict rules to avoid inbreeding and checking of family trees ensured that only third cousins could marry, and Dís knew that at least one ancestor in the Line of Durin even had married a commoner to bring in new blood. 

“Now, I need to look over suitable ladies who could match my sons in personality and yet not be passive bystander by them…” 

It would take months before enough members of Longbeards had left the Blue Mountains and moved back to Erebor, where many of her generations and the older dwarrow had lived. Knowing Thorin, he would not abdicate and crown Fíli as his successor before the coronation could be witnessed by the whole kingdom. Besides, she wanted to see this moment of glory for her oldest son, it would only be followed by a wedding to the right dwarrowdam, of course. And hopefully grandchildren as well. 


	3. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to pass over the crown to the new generation

It was a day in early summer when Dís finally arrived to Erebor. It had been over a year since she last had seen her sons and brother so naturally Fíli and Kíli came rushing out though the now restored gate to Erebor to greet her. 

“Amad!”

“My boys!” Dís called at seeing the two princes coming towards her, dismounting from her pony and opening her arms to welcome them both in a hug. She could tell that they both had matured from this dangerous adventure with their uncle. Kíli seemed to act less recklessly than before, and Fíli was even more of an adult in his behavior. Well, he had always been the more responsible brother because of him being five years older and the heir to Thorin. Well, that did not matter, the most important was that they both were alive. 

“Welcome home, Amad.”

Erebor might only have been her home for the first ten years of her life, becoming more and more of a distant memory controlled by the horrible day Smaug had came, but Dís understood the meaning behind the words. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

After much discussions it was agreed between Thorin and his now gathered counsellors that Fíli would be crowned on Durin's Day. It would mark the new year and a full year since Thorin and his company had set foot in Erebor as the first dwarves there after that Smaug had claimed the Dwarven city as his new lair, as a new beginning under a new king from the line of Durin. 

It also helped Dís to keep the purpose of a few “special guests” hidden from her sons. Even if said guests was among the more important ones:

Her guests were the possible brides of her sons. Among the Dwarrowdams coming from the other clans as guests for Fíli's coronation was Skadi, a dwarrowdam who was the daughter of a Field Marshal from the Orocarni and Eir, a princess from the royal family ruling over the Broadbeams, one of the dwarven clans in the Blue Mountains. 

  


On the morning of the coronation, on Durin's Day in the year 2942 of the Third Age, everyone in the royal family had to undergo a purifying bath with Priests of Mahal present to say prayers to bless them, or as for Dís it was one of the very rare Priestesses of Mahal with her in the bath chamber for the sake of decency. Then they made a joined prayer between the current king, his heir, sister and younger nephew to Mahal and his Lady Wife, the Queen of Earth and nature.

After the prayer, it was time to get dressed in the clothes they were going to wear at the coronation. Dís had chosen a lovely dark eggplant purple dress with silver embroidery, the darker colour being an indirect way of showing her widowhood without having to reveal the mourning mark after Orvar on her collarbone. She also wore silver jewelry with black onyx stones, and it matched her raven-black hair, strained with silver at the temples. At the age of 182, she was in the late middle ages for a dwarf, and Thorin, being 24 years her senior in age, had slowly started to show more signs of his age. 

She smiled at the sight of what they would wear: Thorin wore a gold-embroidered robe in white and the classical dark blue which the Line of Durin often preferred, while Fíli wore a fine silk robe of gold and light brown to go with the colours he liked the most, and Kíli was garbed in a white robe with dark blue embroidered symbols as a sign that he would be his older brother's heir until that Fíli had a son of his own. 

  


Since Durin's Axe had been lost in Khazad-dûm after it was deserted in T.A. 1981, Thorin could not hand over the heirdom of Durin's Folk to his nephew. Instead Fíli placed his hands on and swore the royal oath of kingship on a symbolic small statue of the famous Doors of Durin with the axe beside it: 

“_Like how Celebrimbor of Hollin and Narvi of Khazad-dûm together created the Doors of Durin as a sign of a new era, I swear to guide and protect my people, the legacy of Durin the Deathless. My name is Fíli, direct descendant of Durin though my lady mother Dís,_ _successor to my maternal uncle_ _Thorin II, called Oakenshield,_ _and I shall be the first of this name in our line!”_

The oath held powerful words and by swearing it in front of all his subjects, Fíli would be viewed as a legitimate King of Durin's Folk. In a symbolic manner of passing over the royal power to the next generation, Thorin was the one to place the crown on Fíli's head, uncle and nephew smiling at each other before the high priest of Mahal cried out: 

“Long live the King!” 

“** _LONG LIVE THE KING!!_ **” Hundreds of voices followed, and Dís took a deep breath to hold in her tears. This was a moment of glory, one Orvar should have witnessed with her as their oldest son was crowned, but at least she would be able to tell him when she too entered the Halls of the Forefathers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dís was born in the year 2760 in the Third Age, and would have been 182 years old the year after the Quest for Erebor and Battle of the Five Armies, which happened in 2941, when Fíli was 82 years and Kíli 77 years 
> 
> Skadi is the name of a Old Norse goddess associated with bowhunting, skiing, winter, and mountains. 
> 
> Eir is the name of another goddess in Norse mythology, whose domain was of healing and medicine. 
> 
> Field marshal is the highest rank in the army, and among the Dwarves I think that it would be a high honor for a daughter of a such father to marry into royalty


	4. The chosen ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two possible ladies to add into the family by marriage is chosen

Being Captain of Royal Guards was not a role Kíli would have imagined for himself a year ago, but as his brother's heir until that Fíli married and had a son, he had to do his share of the duties. He wanted to prove to his Amad and uncle that he had learnt from the Quest for Erebor and was maturing as a result. 

“At least I have learned to know where all the important parts of Erebor are so I know where to go if I gets needed in case of emergency….”

Today he happened to pass by a very unusual thing in the Big Market, as it was called for the vast space for stands where sellers and buyers could gather: 

A smaller scene had been built, and a group of dwarves from the Orocarni were using smaller drums and flutes to create background music as Skadi was performing a slow dance while singing: 

_ I sing of the Seven Fathers _

_ The Seven, who was created by the Maker  _

_ Blessed be their names, blessed be their descendants _

_ I sing of Durin the Deathless _

_ Mightiest of the Seven, Lord of Khazad-dûm _

_ Founder of his Line _

Kíli was so distracted by the singing, that he found himself walking straight into a stone pillar as a result of watching Skadi instead of forward as he should. Thankfully, most people was focusing on her instead so not too many saw him do that.

“It would be nice if I could invite her to a meal sometime…” 

Perhaps a “private” dinner with only the royal family could work? Maybe his uncle and mother would not allow them to be alone without someone else acting as a chaperone because both Skadi and himself were unmarried? Not that Kíli would protest that, dwarrowdams were rarely allowed to be alone with a male dwarf unless he was a relative or her betrothed.

  
  
  


Even Fíli found himself pretty much distracted today, and it was not because of the paperwork he had to do daily. No, it was Eir who was the cause for it, since they both had been invited for some tea by Dís. Far from the first time it happened over the past six months, and he found her charming, not only in beauty but in personality as well. She had a practical mindset and ability to stay calm in a bad situation, characteristics that were valuable for a queen consort who likely could be in power for more than half her life. 

“Eir, are there any sweets you would like to try? They were a favorite of my Adad when he was alive.” 

Dís never allowed anyone else to make those nut cookies because of the memories linked to Orvar they held for her. Her two sons knew the recipe at least, and they were wonderful together with strong ginger tea. A perfect mix to have at a open fireplace in winter. 

“Oh, they look similar to the ones my amad bakes by her own hands. She is the daughter of a baker so I got to taste the sweets made by my maternal grandfather while growing up.”

Family was often a good start to make conversation between them, and it did not take long before Fíli and Eir spoke of how different their childhoods had been, all while being watched by Dís in a corner as she pretended to read an old favorite book of hers. By now, Eir felt comfortable around Fíli to explain why Durin's Folk had not gotten much help from the other dwarves during the first years in exile. 

“My father, who was still Crown Prince at that time, wanted to help the Line of Durin and their people that winter as Erebor fell, but we suffered a shortage of food because of a too early frost. The harvest had to go to our own people first, and we could not trade the remaining off because if we did, there would be no seeds to plant for the next spring. My grandfather was not happy over being unable to help, though his own pride did not allow him to admit that openly to your great-grandfather and grandfather.” 

Well, that was something Fíli could understand. It was a difficult balance at times, to keep your own people fed and be able to give help to those in need when there was not enough. He might be born long after that Thorin's Halls had been established in the southern Blue Mountains but despite his royal blood, he had not known any real luxury before Erebor had been reclaimed. 

“Still, my uncle managed to lead our people well, so I do not think it was all bad, really, even with his dream of reclaiming Erebor…” 

Fíli suddenly found that he was not so sure about what to talk with Eir about at the moment, now when they had spoken about this sensitive subject. But she was no stranger to possible suitors getting tongue-tied, marrying someone of royal blood was a big change in the lives of the couple and if she managed to win his heart, she would not only be a Queen consort but a representative of her own Clan. 

“I saw you on the training field not many days ago. You show a great care for your throwing daggers,” Eir spoke up, before she tasted more of the ginger tea since she did not enjoy tea when it became too cold. 

Fíli touched one of the daggers in his belt, never feeling comfortable without having one of them on his body in case of danger. Two others was hidden in his boots out of an old habit he'd developed from the Quest. 

“Aye. A coming-of-age gift from my father, who had commissioned them when I was very young. Because Kíli was too young to hold any weapons at that time, he got a symbolic arrow as a sign of that Adad wanted him to help protect the family in his stead if something happened. He wanted to order something for myself and my brother because, as a merchant, he had to face the dangers of the road.” 

It had been a difficult time for all three of them, facing the bitter reality of that Orvar would never come back home. Even today, it hurt at recalling how little Kíli kept asking for his adad and why he never came. The burial of Orvar had been emotionally exhausting for everyone, and Fíli hoped that it would not be a burial in the family again for several decades. 

Soon Fíli had to return to his royal duties, and Dís spoke up: 

“Well, how do you find my eldest?” 

Eir did not doubt what the unspoken question was, did she think Fíli suitable as a possible husband or not?

“I think we could be a good match together. There are only a handful of months between us in age, so neither one is too young for marriage and potential parenthood. Besides, I would not be surprised if my own adad might have hoped to hear that I had managed to catch one of the Durin princes as my husband.” 

While she did not say it, Eir had found Fíli attractive from the start. Sure, his beard was still not that long since he was still growing it out, but the sheer golden colour had caught her eyes from the beginning. It would be fun to see how he might react at being called “The Golden Lion” among her and her friends, the swarrowdams in Erebor were a close-knitted group despite the differences in social status they had, nd the males knew better than ask what they spoke of to each other when alone. The mysteries of Dams, it was called. 

“Good, now we only have him make that final step that is a marriage proposal. Maybe that will come soon.” 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Somehow, Kíli had managed to get some time alone with Skadi. He knew that Nori likely was watching from the shadows though. The former thief proved to be a very good Spymaster for the royal family, and no doubt that Uncle Thorin had ordered him to keep his eyes open. Although, this was not quite what he had imagined...

“Driving a war chariot?” He asked, as Skadi shooed away the dwarves who had originally been about to test drive a new war chariot like the ones Dain had used in the Battle of the Five Armies, “I do not think that we are allowed to do that…” 

“Do you forget what army rank my adad holds? Even though I have never faced battle, I have learned to drive a similar-built war chariot back home in the Orocarni. This chariot is not that different.” 

Before he could protest about the possible dangers, Kíli found himself pulled up on the chariot, and then Skadi made the six rams start running. 

“ **Whoaaaaaaah!** ” Kíli cried out in surprise over the high speed, and then holding on for dear life at the sudden random turns. 

  
  


From his position on a high balcony, Thorin could see the whole drama with his youngest sister-son and potential wife unfold.

“A dam that is perfect for him, someone who lack that recklessness he had before and yet still able to surprise him.”

It was so nice to know that Kíli had matured but still had not changed too much. Besides, it was good that both his nephews had two future wives in sight. Thorin himself was too old for marriage and it was better that the next generation took over the duty of siring children. Since Fíli and Kíli themselves was only five years apart, their own children would hopefully be close in age as well. 

“Two royal weddings will be good for Erebor along a new generation of royal heirs coming in the next few decades. Life could not be better for our family now.” 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

In the second summer after his coronation, Fíli did marry Eir in a lavish ceremony worthy of a crowned King marrying a bride of royal blood. She wore a sky blue dress with white and silver embroidery, decorated with rare pearls found in the treasury of Erebor. The colour of the dress and the silver jewelry highlighted her golden hair and beard. 

“You are like a goddess coming from the sky itself,” Fíli smiled at his newly made Queen Consort, and she smiled at him in return before she had a crown placed on her head as a sign of the new status she now held. 

“And you are a golden lion to defend your kingdom and people,” she laughed softly in response, lowering her eyes in a clearly seductive manner as a promise for later that night. 

The following autumn, it was Kili's turn to marry. His heart had been caught by Skadi in many ways and she had proven herself a worthy dam in that she not only brought closer ties to the Orocarni but was also able to ensure the Durin prince did not fall back into old habits that could prove to be his undoing. 

“Wow...you look great.” 

Like any bride at a wedding, Skadi was breathtaking but the white dress with blue embroidery brought out her beauty in a different way than what he was used to. 

“Do not say that before tonight,” she teased him in a low whisper, a silent reminder of what would happen later, before she suddenly kissed him as distraction, much to the cheers of the wedding guests who had witnessed the wedding ceremony. Dís and Eir had a very good guess on what the newly made princess whispered to her husband, and smiled at each other with a knowing look. Kili still had no idea what the joys of the marriage bed could bring for a happy couple, even if he knew how babies were made. 

“While I do not think it will be a battle between us, I think many people will place bets on which couple gets pregnant first,” Eir said to her mother-in-law, having seen some coins switch owner in a such way. 

“Oh, that should not be any trouble for either couple. You four are young and healthy, there should be no problem for each of you to have a heir within the coming years.” 

Dís knew what she talked about, not all married couples would be blessed with a child fifteen months after the wedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that with Fíli being the new King of Erebor, his marriage would be the more important one because his future son would become the next King after him, while Kíli will fall further back in the succession along with his children once Fíli have a heir and possibly a spare as well. 
> 
> In my headcanons Dwarven pregnancy lasts for fifteen months, meant to symbolize the Seven Fathers twice and then a final month for Aulë 
> 
> Inspiration for the wedding dress for Eir, based on a Moroccan traditional dress 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b5/b0/78/b5b0783c586f6820d7bd1b4e5358fc5d.jpg
> 
> While Skadi, who is from the Orocarni, got a wedding dress inspired by Habesha kemis, the most popular gown in Ethiopia itself, as well as in Eritrea: 
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/716tag5wi5L._SY450_.jpg


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets unexpected Dwarven visitors late at night....again

Even after that he had returned to the Shire, it did not mean that Bilbo had never seen his dwarven friends again. From time to time over the years, he got a few surprise visits from some of them, often as they traveled between the dwarven realms, and thus could keep a fairly good update on what happened in Erebor even without visiting. Even Thorin had managed to visit twice before he grew too old for longer journeys, the former king had admitted that his injuries from the Battle of the Five Armies was more damaging than what he first had wanted to admit, and this led to that they mostly exchanged letters nowadays when they could get in touch. 

At the moment, Bilbo had just seated himself to enjoy dinner. Frodo was away to visit some friends overnight and would not return home until morning. That meant a nice evening this lovely summer day. In only a few months, their 111th and 33th birthday would happen. 

Yet somehow, just as he added some salt on the fish, the doorbell rang and he looked up with a suspicious look. This felt oddly familiar from the evening when the Company had shown up at his doorstep so long ago.

“It better not be my own mind playing tricks on me in my old age…” 

As the elderly hobbit opened the door rather quickly, a group of dwarves did indeed fall into though the doorway, and two familiar faces were at the bottom below the others. 

“I told you brats to not push like that!” the now silver-haired Dwalin growled, looking less than pleased as the younger dwarves were pulled off him. At his side, Bofur pulled up his now very worn-out hat, most likely taken along so Bilbo could recognize him. 

“Good evening, Bilbo, sorry for not sending a warning about this visit, but the young royals wanted to meet the famed burglar of our company.” 

“Nice to see you….hold on,  _ young royals? _ ” Bilbo asked, only now seeing the finer clothing the young dwarves wore. None of them could be a day over fifty-five years at the most, if he was guessing though, the youngest one was of a darker skin colour which brought out the Durin eyes he had inherited from his paternal line. 

“Aye, those two are their Highnesses Agnarr and Kári, the current heir and spare to Erebor. And this is their younger cousin, Rúni. There is a fourth one left back home, because none of the two royal couples wanted the youngest family member to come along on a long journey.” 

The three dwarven princes bowed for Bilbo while Dwalin snorted. 

“As if anyone with common sense would allow a seven-year-old princess come along on a journey when she is the jewel of the royal family like her grandmother, aunt and mother…” 

“Only because Princess Tora knows that you can be bribed with a cookie if you are the one on babysitting duty when she tries to steal the treasure inside the cookie jar,” Bofur smiled innocently, as Bilbo did his best to try and fix more food for his five guests. 

It turned out that they had arrived here under an escort of Ereborian soldiers, after visiting relatives in the Blue Mounatins when Bofur had suggested that the new generation could visit Bilbo for a day or two just to meet him and see for themselves who the hobbit was in the tales of reclaiming Erebor and the dwarves in the escort had made camp not far from the border to the Shire so the elderly hobbit would not feel stressed by having so many dwarves in his home again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Tolkien used a lot of old norse names for his Dwarven characters, I looked around for suitable ones for the next generation. Agnarr, Kári and Rúni are all names in Ancient Scandinavian. They are all between 55 and 45 years old, being slightly younger than their respective fathers at the time of the Quest but already aware of their duties as future warriors and protectors of their people and home

**Author's Note:**

> I know that many likes the name Víli for the father of Fíli and Kíli, especially as the Dwarves often have names that is similar, but in my eyes Víli sounds more like something Dís might have named a third son, so in my stories he is called Orvar after inspiration from a online friend who have some nice ideas about him and his royal wife


End file.
